Once Upon A Dream
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker sees his future angel in a dream, PreTPM    OneShot


Read and review, please!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and characters belong to LucasFilms.

He hated being here, especially with all he could be doing at home right now. He was building his first real droid, and a secret podracer that was almost finally complete. But he knew he had to stay in the shop until Watto released him for the day, or it would be big trouble and pain - most likely for his mother to handle.

Anakin loved his mother more than anything on Tatooine. When he once told his friend Kitster how much he loved his mother, Kitster laughed and said that boys were only supposed to love girls, not their own mothers. So Anakin never told anyone else or let anyone even get a hint that his mother was the only love in his life.

Secretly, Anakin prayed to the stars every night to give him someone to love, so he could experience real love. But, as always, his prayers hadn't been answered, and Anakin truly wasn't surprised.

Anakin leapt off the counter when he heard Watto shout to him that he could leave for the day.

"Finally!" young Anakin screamed excitedly, running quickly home to work on his nearly-finished projects.

Later that night, when his dinner had been eaten and his mother had hugged him goodnight, Anakin lay in bed whispering, "Am I ever going to fall in love? If I do, I know it will be forever!" Anakin then prayed, as he always did to the stars, for a girl to love and to love him back one day.

Settling himself into his warm bed, Anakin drifted off to sleep, into the land of unknown.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He opened his blue eyes, and looked around him. All was white, except for a dark silouette standing in the middle of the room. Stepping cautiously toward the robed creature, Anakin stuck out his right hand to touch the creature, as if to alert it of his presence.

As soon as he touched the robe, a beautiful-sounding voice tumbled out from underneath the clothing, "I already know you are here, Anakin."

Anakin had never before heard such a pretty voice on all of Tatooine. Smiling a bit, he asked, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but who exactly are you?"

The figure wobbled slightly, as if unsure what to respond in reply. Her voice sounded clearly hesitant, "My full name is Padme Naberrie Skywalker."

Anakin was very confused, "So, does that mean I'm related to you?"

Anakin was sure,by the way she stood and her trembling voice, that if the woman was not hiding her face now, she would be holding back tears, "I'm from your future. Thirteen years, to be exact."

Anakin was annoyed that she didn't want to answer his question, "Ok, but you still haven't told me if we're related."

A small laugh escaped her mouth, "You've always had that humor, haven't you?" After a slight pause, she continued, " If you truly must know, my dear Ani, I am your future wife."

Anakin's breath caught in his throat, "My-my wife?" he asked hoarsely.

His future bride swayed slightly, "Would you like to see my face, so we can talk better?"

Anakin screamed, "Yes!", leaving his future wife surprised.

He watched eagerly as she slowly removed her robe, revealing a brilliantly designed dress, but she left her hood on.

"Please just let me see your face," pleaded the young boy, as the hood tumbled down to the floor with a quick drop.

Anakin was certain that a legendary angel now stood before him. Even though he had just now met her, he could already sense that his future self loved this woman deeply.

"Do you notice anything about me? Anything.. unusual?" Padme pressed.

He tried to see anything not normal about her, but he saw nothing but a flawless woman. then something clicked, but he was not quite sure how he knew. "You're pregnant!" he blurted out, "Is it mine?"

Padme looked shocked and repulsed, "You are my future husband, of course it is yours."

Anakin just stared in amazement, "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted you to know who to look for as your wife," Padme smiled, " But I have to go now, ok?"

Before he could even stop himself, Anakin had pulled Padme into a tight hug, being careful not to hurt her baby. "I'll make sure to always love you," Anakin whispered in her ear, letting her go.

"I know you will," Padme replied softly, kissing him tenderly on the forehead.

With a sudden jolt, Anakin woke up from the land of dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The very next day in watto's shop, Anakin sat on the counter chatting to a somewhat familiar-looking girl. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you."

"My name is Padme Naberrie."

'I should've known,' Anakin thought, grinning to himself.

In a matter of twelve hours, he had met his true love. The one he would love, and who would love him in return.

With that knowledge in mind, young Anakin Skywalker figured he might as well get his future with Padme started early.

"I'm gonna marry you one day," he proclaimed proudly to her... and that he did.


End file.
